


Glitter & Gold

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Enemies as Lovers?, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Glitter, Rock Stars, Spicy Rey, glitter everywhere, rock god kylo, secondary characters Rose Paige and Knights of Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Rey is lead singer in an up-and-coming glam metal band. They've finally got steady performances, but that means playing at the same club as the Knights of Ren, whose lead singer definitely isn't interested in any competition.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: To Find Your Kiss: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Glitter & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TearoomSaloon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/gifts).



> My Valentine's Exchange gift for TearoomSaloon!! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt: bonus comedy round  
> 80s glam metal AU.  
> Rey is in a budding all-girls band that has been trying to make a breakthrough onto the scene for what feels like ages. Rose has connections via Paige and they manage to open one night at the Rainbow Club, earning ire from the main band's lead singer who thinks they sound like a bunch of drowned cats. Of course this is Kylo, a glitter-drenched pain in the ass who is, unfortunately, very talented. Cue teeth gnashing, clever insults, and a lot of middle fingers. And, of course, his band's manager saw the show and thinks the girls have potential - specifically because Rey fired right off on this self proclaimed rock god. They're going to fuck and not tell a soul, aren't they?  
> Not that they'd have to tell, everyone knows.

“Permanents, you’re on in ten!”

“Shit.” Rey muttered under her breath as she quickly applied her lipstick. Mitaka, the club’s manager, ducked back out of the dressing room. Rey stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite the dim backstage light -- backstage at the Rainbow Club was no different from any other club in the city: cramped, dusty, swept with cobwebs and thick with the smell of sweat and aspirations -- Rey glimmered like a disco ball. Her shimmering leotard covers her arms and while her leggings were a matte shade of blue, they still reflected whatever light they could get. Heavy makeup winged out from her eyes as glitter highlighted her cheeks and the bow of her lips. 

And then there was her hair. Their hair, if she was being honest. She and Rose and Paige together made up the Permanents -- the queens of glam metal -- or they would be, one day. And with a name like that, of course they had to have the hair to go with it. Perms could only go so far and gravity defying hair came with a can of liquid cement hairspray. 

Still, they only had ten minutes. Ten minutes to gather their things, wait for the current band to finish playing. Ten minutes to tune up and warm up and get ready to bait whatever mellowness came over the crowd. Rey trilled through a few octaves as she gathered her things and rushed out, following Rose’s tail. 

While not their first time playing here, it wasn’t that they were regulars. Nor did they have enough of a following be able to command time-slots at their choosing. Not like the Knights of Ren, the club’s current darling band. 

But somehow Rose had gotten them in the setlist a few weeks ago and while their first performance was a hit, it was more the… aftermath that got the club manager, Maz Kanata’s attention. 

Specifically how Rey dealt with Kylo Ren. Because apparently no one dealt with Kylo Ren. Front man of the Knights of Ren, the headlining band of the Rainbow Club, he was always backstage, watching the other bands as they came through. But when he stopped her after their performance, lacing unwelcome critique with obscenities, Rey did. She gave it back, just as quickly as he dealt out. 

_ Save your tongue for the stage, honey,  _ Maz Kanata said after he’d stormed off, leaving Rey standing there, hands curled into fists and jaw clenched.  _ You’ll be better off beating him there.  _

The smaller woman leaned in and whispered loudly,  _ Though you sound like drowning cats, it's a better sound than the dying bull he pulls off _ .  _ You’re on the schedule for next week. _

Heat flared in her chest at the thought of seeing him again. She resisted looking around for him. Of course he was here but to see him was another matter. He was tall -- God was he tall, filling out a leather ensemble in a way that no man ever should -- with black glitter washing through his dark, long hair that fell into his face. Staring at him was blinding, dangerous and entrancing. His features mingled together in the light, accentuated by the same stage makeup she herself wore: it was impossible to look away. 

(What the others didn’t know -- and couldn’t ever know -- was that she’d met him before. Their paths had crossed more than once and on more than one occasion they found themselves in a nearby motel, his name tearing from her lips. And too see him here again -- for him to see her, well. They were destined for this in some way, weren’t they?)

The noise of the crowd roared as they got to the wings. The band onstage finished with a final flourish, their vocalist dragging out his final notes in a dramatic, yet effective scream that brought the crowd to yell with him. 

Rey pursed her lips and hardened her gaze as he dropped the mic and made his way offstage. It didn’t matter that they were following the Knights of Ren. They were gonna make the crowd forget them.

~

He found her again as he walked offstage, his blood racing as the screams of the crowd still roared in his ears. The rest of the Knights followed, their heavy footsteps thumping as they made their way off and the crowd returned to a heightened buzz instead of a chanting monster.

And caught the eye of the three women standing there, waiting for their turn. 

“You’re late.” 

Rey -- he knew it was Rey, how could he not know it was Rey, for all that he remembered of her, she was still the same beneath the glitter and eye shadow and hair -- rolled her eyes and nodded towards her bandmates, who walked past him without even glancing his way. 

Rey, however, waited. “You’re in my way.” 

He barked out a laugh, his voice no hoarser than normal and far less hoarse than it should be after what performance he just gave, but any intimidation it would grant him did far less to Rey than he had hoped. (Why would it -- she knew him without this get-up, why should she fear him?)

“Pardon me, I didn’t realize that the band here to clean up my scraps afforded any more of my attention.” 

She scoffed -- no,  _ laughed _ in his face, big and bold and never looking away. He felt his chest puff though not from threat; unfortunately no, this girl did anything but threaten him and he felt himself tilt in an odd direction to accommodate the sudden bulge against his leather pants

“Back off,” she said, taking a step towards him. Kylo didn’t move beyond turning to face her as she made to pass. 

“Girls!” Rey didn’t jump as Mitaka shouted again. She didn’t spare him a glance as Kylo looked her over, eyes roving -- hungry. Rey licked her lips and smiled. “You’re on!”

“In a minute,” Rey shouted back, as much to Kylo as to Mitaka. 

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “You know you’ll never be good enough to make it here,” he said, his voice quiet, his head lowered down so that only she could hear. To her credit, she didn’t shy away as he put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll never hear them cry your name with that sound you make.”

“That’s for the audience to decide.” She picked up her microphone off the table. Rose and Paige were already on stage, tuning as the crowd returned with their filled drinks and began to move in time to their jamming. “And don’t worry,” she said, taking his hand off her. “I won’t go easy on them. As you know, it’s pretty easy to make people fall for me.”

She brushed past him not unkindly and Kylo was left standing there, the fresh rose scent of her perfume mixed with that god-awful hairspray lingering around him. He stood and watched as the crowd around her cheered as she walked onstage, his lips pursed into an indeterminate scowl.

“They’re gonna give you a run for your money,” Maz said with a glint in her eye, smugness fresh on her lips, “You know that right?”

“Of course I know that,” he snarled and she grinned before walking away. Of course he knew. How could he not when the cheers as the Permanents walked out rivaled that which greeted him. How could he not know when his own fucking manager That was how Ben found himsel standing alone in the wings as their music roared before 

And he swore he saw her glance his way, and wink as the stage lights turned to gold. Glitter and gold and the way she sounded as she sang was as nearly as beautiful as when she came. 


End file.
